Asgardian Armor/Gallery
A gallery of images of Asgardian Armor. Movies ''Thor Screenshots 08054 thorcelebutopia 122 846lo.jpg Odin leads the army.png Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-427.jpg Odin spear.jpg Battle of Jotunheim.png Odin wounded.PNG One-Eyed Odin - Jotunheim War.png Loki & Thor (Deleted Scene).png|Deleted Scene Thordeletedscenes012.jpg|Deleted Scene Loki & Thor.png|Deleted Scene Odinsons.png|Deleted Scene Fandral.png|Deleted Scene Fandral-FirstDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene Volstagg-FirstDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene FandralVolstagg-FirstDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene SifWarriors-FirstDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene Thor's Helmet - Victory.png Thor's Helmet (Thor - 2011).png Odin throne-Thor.jpg Aaadj3.png Odin-Thors-Cornation2.jpg ThorCeremony.png Thor Asgard.jpg The warriors three.jpg Odin vault.jpg Thor Odin Loki.png Thor-argues-with-Odin-Vault.jpg Odin-YoureNotKing-NotYet.jpg ThorThrowingOverTable.jpg ThorLoki-Manipulation.jpg Thor-declares-war-on-Frost-Giants.jpg Volstagg-Sif-speak-to-Thor-GreatHall.jpg ThorVolstagg-ConvincedToFight.jpg ThorRecruitsVolstagg.jpg Fandrall-ThisIsJotunheim.jpg Loki, Sif, Warriors Three & Thor.png|Deleted Scene Thor-Odinson.png|Deleted Scene Volstagg & Thor.png|Deleted Scene Sif (Deleted Scene).png|Deleted Scene Lady Sif (Deleted Scene).png|Deleted Scene The Gatekeeper of Asgard.png Thor Heimdall.png Thor1 TLSW3&H.jpeg LokiTricksHeimdal.jpg TeamThorGo1 image.png Heimdall-opens-Bifrost-Bridge.jpg Thor-movie-Loki.jpg Thor vs Frost Giants.jpg Thor123.jpg Sif-ShieldBlock.jpg Volstagg-fights-Frost-Giants.jpg Volstagg-Jotunheim-Injured.jpg Thor-HammerSwing-Jotunheim.jpg 2011 thor 025.jpg Thor-FinishItTogether.jpg Laufey and Odin.jpg OdinThrowsHeimdallHisSword.jpg Odin looks.png Thor yells at Odin.png Thor-CallingOdinAFool.png Odin banishing Thor.jpg Odin and Thor.jpg Odin 3.jpg Odin wielding Mjolnir.png Odin Mjolnir.png Taking Power.jpg HO 4400 comp v065.1029-560x241.jpg Frigga-argues-with-Odin.png|Deleted Scene 118wrs ons inl 06.jpg Wariors salute.jpg LokiThrone.png SifVolstaggFandral.png Thor-disneyscreencaps com-5348.png Fandral-speaks-to-King-Loki.jpg Thor-disneyscreencaps com-5458.png Sif looks.jpg Sif looks 2.jpg LokiReturnsToJotunheim.jpg Loki-speaks-to-Laufey.jpg LokiHeimdall-Thor.png Heimdall-ConfrontingLoki-GoldArmor.jpg Loki-NowIAmYourKing.jpg Volstagg-Fandrall-argument.jpg Sif-Fandral-Argument.jpg Warriors-Three-We-are-doomed.jpg WarriorsAndSifBeforeHeimdall.jpg Heimdall-ConfrontingWarriorsThree.jpg Fandrall-complicatedfellow.jpg King Loki.png|Deleted Scene Thordeletedscenes100.jpg|Deleted Scene Thordeletedscenes103.jpg|Deleted Scene Arrival to Earth - Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.png Jackie Chan, Viking, Xena & Robin Hood.png Asgardians Puente Antiguo.jpg Hogun, Sif & Fandral.png|Deleted Scene HeimdallObservatory.png Guarding the Bifrost.png LokiConfrontingHeimdall-Bridge.jpg Heimdall angry.jpg Loki Casket 1.png Loki Casket 2.png Loki-tries-to-kill-Heimdall.jpg Thor-0850.jpg SifWithWarriorsThree.png ThorVolstaggHug.jpg Warriors-Three-reunited-with-Thor.jpg Aa3.png Sif-tells-Thor-of-Lokis-Lies.jpg Loki-Orders-The-Destroyer1.jpg VolstaggTakesThorsOrders.jpg Thor-DestroyerBattlePlans.jpg Sif-W3 vs Destroyer.png HogunFandralTeamUp.jpg Sif2-Thor.png Volstagg-Fighting-Destroyer-Car.jpg Sif-fights-Destroyer1.jpg Destroyer5-Thor.png Fandral-battles-Destroyer.jpg Volstagg.png|Deleted Scene WarriorsThreeFightingTheDestroyer.jpg Sif-IWillDieAWarriorsDeath.jpg WarriorsThree.JPG LokiHearsThor.png LokiWitnessesThorsResurrection.jpg Warriors-Three-Witness-Thors-Recovery.jpg Sif-Sees-Thor-Regain-His-Powers.jpg ThorComeback.png WarriorsThree-PostDestroyerBattle.jpg Thor Jane town.jpg 2011 thor 041.jpg WelcomeToAsgard.png SifHogunVolstagg-WaitingForPortal.jpg Hofund.png Thor Jane close2.jpg Thor looks at Jane.jpg LokiKillsLaufey.jpg Thor-AsgardReturn.jpg Loki-ConfrontedByThor-2011.jpg Freezing the Bifrost.png Thor-IveChanged.jpg LokiLaugh-IceTree.jpg Thor Bifrost.jpg Loki-IsItMadnessIsIt.jpg LokivsThor-SparksFlying.jpg ThorMjolnir.png Loki-illusions.jpg Duel at the Bifrost Bridge.png ThorDestroyesBifrost.jpg Loki-Bifrost-WhatAreYouDoing.jpg OdinSavesThorFromFalling.jpg Loki-falls-death-2011.jpg Destroyed Bifrost 4.png ThorTouchingFriggasHand.jpg WiseKing.png Thor-speaks-to-Odin-Ending-2011.jpg Promotional ''To be added Concept Art To be added Behind the Scenes To be added ''The Avengers Screenshots LokiChitauriSpace.jpg Avengers-movie-screencaps com-3514.jpg Loki-IWasAKing.jpg TheAvengers-1219.jpg LokiwithTheOther.png Avengers-movie-screencaps com-3641.jpg Aaadj2.png Avengers27.jpg Loki subjugates Germans.png Avengers 28.jpg Happy Loki.png LokiInGermany.png Old Man & Loki.png LokiCap-TheAvengers.png LokivsCap-KickToTheFace.jpg Thor-lands-on-Quinjet.jpg Avengers5br051.jpg Photo5ex.jpg Thor Mjollnir.jpg IronMan-vs-Thor.jpg Thor vs Cap.jpg Trailer20036layer42.png Thor Odinson (The Avengers).png THOR (The Avengers).png Thor (S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier).png Mavengersfilmstillsgh05.jpg Thor-HesMyBrother-TA.jpg 154545380l.jpg Phil Thor.jpg Thor Helicarrier.png Thor-Helicarrier-TA.jpg Thor-WhatAreYouAskingMeToDo.jpg Thor & Black Widow.png Mavengersfilmstillstre2.jpg The Avengers Initiative.png Fury Avengers.jpg AvengersandFury.png Thor-Black-Widow.jpg Thor-AvengersArgument.jpg Widow-tilt-head.jpg Widow-tilt-head2.jpg Thor-vs-Hulk-Avengers2.jpg Thor looks 2.jpg Mavengersfilmstillsgh35.jpg Maxresdefault-7-.jpg ThorStrikesTheHulk.jpg Thor-TrickedByLoki-Avengers.jpg Thor-cage-crack-Avengers2.jpg Asgardian Avenger.png Mjolnir & Thor (The Avengers).png Thor-Avengers-Regaining-Powers.jpg Loki-BattleOfNewYork.jpg Loki (New York City).png Aaadj.png LokiAttacksThor-AngryJump.jpg Loki vs. Thor.png Loki vs. Thor (The Avengers).png Loki shoots Quinjet.png Loki stabs Thor.png Loki Stabs Thor.png LvT.png Thor lifts Loki.png Thor-vs-Loki-BodySlam.jpg Loki-FlyingThroughNewYork.jpg LokiKnife-TA.jpg Thor Avengers.png Thor, Hawkeye & Cap.png ThorHawkeyeWidowCap-AsATeam.jpg Thor (Avengers Assemble).png Leviathan Explosion.png ThorBlackWidowCapExplosion-Avengers.png Well look who finaly assembled 2.png Avengers Assembled.png Avengers.png Thor-Hawkeye-BattleOfNewYork.jpg The Asgardian Avenger.png Thor-TheAvengers.png Thor (Chrysler Building).png God of Thunder.png ThorLightning.png ThorHulk-Avengers.png Avengers11br016.jpg Loki-Arrow.png IAmAGodYouDullCreature.png HulkLoki-TheAvengers.png TheAvengers-4713.jpg Loki beaten by Hulk.png Loki Defeated.png Thor (Battle of New York).png Thor-ChariotRide.jpg Thor & Cap Recall Their Weapons.png CapThor-Avengers.png 004tho ons inl 05.jpg GH-46585 R1-560x373.jpg 62075603729cb2be63ebo.jpg Thor & Captain America.png ThorCapHulk-IronMan.png Thor, Cap, Iron Man & Hulk.png We Won.jpg Thor-After-Battle.jpg TheAvengers-5066.jpg The Avengers Assembled.jpg Central Park.png ThorwithLoki-Avengers.jpg Selvig, Thor & Cap.png Shawarma Palace.png Promotional ''To be added Concept Art To be added Behind the Scenes To be added ''Thor: The Dark World Screenshots Bor arriving.jpg Thor the dark world 0053.jpg Bor & Lieutenant.jpg Bor standing.jpg Odin-LokisTrialScene1.jpg Loki in Chains.jpg Odin-LokisTrialScene2.jpg Odin-Thor-TDW-Mocking-Loki.jpg Odin-LokisTrialScene3.jpg Fandral-HaveYouConsideredTurnAndRun.jpg|Deleted Scene Volstagg-TTDW-Battle.jpg VolstaggFightingMarauders.jpg Fandral-TTDW-Battle.jpg FandralFightingMarauders.jpg Sif DW.jpg Sif battle.jpg Bifrost Vanaheim.png Thor battle.png Thor-2.jpg Q9BLUcq.jpg Thor (Battle at Vanaheim).jpg SifThor-TTDW.png E01B49E83B88AD81C0AC24F59FCB9E.jpg Sif-War-AllYours.jpg Sif-jamie-alexander.jpg Thor-Fights-Korg-Dark-World.jpg Thor the dark world 0260.jpg Movies-thor-the-dark-world-trailer-10.jpg Who's next.jpg Thor-darkworld 0449.jpg Horned Marauder 2.png Thor-Hogan-Dark-World.jpg AlYHFM9 - Imgur.jpg Thor 2 Bifrost.png Einherjar Training.png Sif-SwordTraining-TTDW.jpg 9EiOZ41 - Imgur.jpg ThorSpeakingWithOdin-TTDW1.jpg ThorSpeakingWithOdin-TTDW2.jpg ThorSpeakingWithOdin-TTDW3.jpg ThorSpeakingWithOdin-TTDW4.jpg ThorSpeakingWithOdin-TTDW5.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps com-1180.jpg ThorOdin.jpg Thor earth.jpg Jane Thor-Dark-World-13.png Portman Hemsworth Thor 2.PNG Jane & Thor a.png Thor & Jane Bifrost.png Heimdall4-TTDW.png Thor-FunnySmile-TTDW.jpg Odin-MeetsJaneFoster.jpg Thor, Odin and Jane.jpg HeimdallinObservatory image.jpeg Heimdall-DestroyingElfShip.jpg Heimdall vs Dark Ellf Ship.jpg Heimdall - Activating the Asgardian Shield.png Sif-battle-walk-TTDW.jpg Einherjar Battle.png Odin-Speaks-To-Frigga-For-The-Last-Time.jpg 118wrs ons inl 07 0.jpg 118wrs_ons_inl_08_0.jpg Volstagg-Prison-Riot.jpg 118wrs_ons_inl_09_1.jpg Fandral-battles-Prisoners.jpg Thor-the-Dark-World-Thor.jpg ThorFandral-ShakingDungeons.jpg Volstagg-ShakingDungeons.jpg Odin-vs-DarkElves.jpg Thor-AngryAttack-TTDW.jpg FriggaDeath-TTDW.jpg Thor-FriggaDeath-TTDW.jpg Odin-TTDw.jpg Thor-The-Dark-World-Hemsworth-Portman1.jpg FandralVolstagg-FriggasFuneral.jpg Odin Funeral.png Thor-frigga-funeral.jpg V8LjP0Y - Imgur.jpg New Fandral.jpg Thor the dark world 1694.jpg HtfqCCq - Imgur.jpg OdinThorPostElfAttackDiscussion1.jpg OdinThorPostElfAttackDiscussion2.jpg OdinThorPostElfAttackDiscussion3.jpg OdinThorPostElfAttackDiscussion4.jpg Odin-Declairs-War-on-Malekith.jpg Heimdall Armor DW.jpg Thor Heimdall.jpg KvL8FW5 - Imgur.jpg Volstagg-Thor-Meeting.jpg Sif-rescues-Jane-Foster.jpg Thor Jane Loki Sif.jpg Loki Volstagg Thor Jane.jpg VolstaggLoki.png Volstagg.jpg VolstaggProtectingDarkElfShip.jpg VolstaggOverwhelmedBySoldiers.jpg Volstagg-Laughing-TTDW.jpg Loki and Thor in a Dark Elf Ship.jpg Loki and Thor in a Dark Elf Ship 2.jpg ThorLoki-AsgardEscape-ElfShip.jpg Heimdall again.jpg Thor the dark world 2013 1953.jpg Thor-HoldingJFoster-AsgardEscape.jpg Loki Fandral Thor.jpg Loki Fandral.jpg Fandraldriving.jpg FandralWavesToThorLoki.jpg Loki and Thor-Dark-World.jpg Algrim 3.png Movies-thor-the-dark-world-trailer-06.jpg Thor-Mjolnir-TTDW.jpg Thor-AethersSurvival.jpg Thor.png ThorLoki-DarkElvesFight.jpg ThorLoki-DeathScene-TTDW.jpg Thor-WhoseRichard-TTDW.jpg Thor-ESelvigReunion-TTDW.jpg Thor-Darcy-London-Dark-World.jpg Thor-DiscussingConvergence-TTDW.jpg Thor lands.jpg 56.png ThorLondon.png Thor-BlockingAetherAttack.jpg ThorFightsInLondon.jpg ThorFightsInLondon2.jpg Thor fights in London.jpg Thor-HammerSmash-TTDW.jpg Thor-vs-Malekith-Svartalfheim.jpg ThorMalekith-WindowSlide.jpg Thor-MalekithBattle-Jotunheim.jpg Thor-AwkwardTrainRide.jpg ThorJane-MalekithBattle.jpg Thor DW.png Thor-Malekith-Battle-Aether-Dark-World.jpg Thor-vs-Malekith-FinalStrike.jpg ThorBowingBeforeOdin.jpg Thorsback.jpg Rainer Museum1.png SifandVolstagg.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps com-12122.jpg Normal thor-darkworld 5312.jpg Normal thor-darkworld 5354.jpg Promotional ''To be added Concept Art To be added Behind the Scenes To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Screenshots Avengers Age of Ultron 141.png ThorbattlingHydra-AOU.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 133.png Avengers Age of Ultron 148.png CapThorTeamUp-StruckerBaseAttack.jpg Thor-Cap-FindTheScepter.jpg Age-ultron-movie-screencaps.com-725.jpg FQFOzkWqvwA-1-.jpg Thor and Stark.png Thor-Barton-Rhodes-AOU.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 51.png ThorAOU.jpg Thor (Age of Ultron).png ThorRhodes.jpg ThorTony2.jpg Endgame (AoU).png Avengers Age of Ultron 86.png Thor-ReasoningWithUltron.jpg Thor-beheads-robot.jpg Thor vs. Ultron.png Scarlet Witch Wanda-Age Of Ultron 6.png Avengers Age of Ultron 147.png Thor-DreamElectricity.jpg ThorElectrocuted.png Sad Avengers.png Thor-RecoveringFromVision.jpg Cap and Thor AOU textless.jpg Bigthree.jpg Hi! We're The Avengers.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 84.png Thor-IWontFindItHere.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 150.png Thor-VisionsBirth.jpg Visionss2.jpg Thor-meets-Vision-AAoU.jpg Visionss1.jpg Thor-VisionsPlans-CU.jpg Age-of-Ultron-Screenshot145273.jpg HiGmRfrSZGU-1-.jpg Thor Confused.png Thor-Sokovia.jpg Thor-DarkCave-AAoU.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 113.png Thor-AOU-Up Close.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 152.png Thorcap.jpg Untitled6.jpg The-avengers-2-marvel-studios-l-ere-d-ultron-1-.jpg Thor-strangled-AoU.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 94.png Avengers.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron The Avengers Assembled.png VisionThor Iron Man.png ShcKzBOU6-U-1-.jpg Thor-DefeatingUltron-AAoU.jpg ThorCap-PostBattle-AAoU.jpg Thor-Destroys-Key.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Big Three.jpg Captain America, Thor & Tony Stark.png Cap, Thor & Stark.png Steve, Thor & Tony.png Cap, Thor & Tony.png Captain America, Thor & Stark.png Captain America, Thor Odinson & Tony Stark.png Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson & Tony Stark.png Thor AAOU.jpg Promotional ''To be added Concept Art To be added Behind the Scenes Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Previs_Reel-5.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Previs_Reel-9.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Previs_Reel-10.jpg ''Thor: Ragnarok Screenshots Thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-466.jpg SkurgeShowingOff.jpg Thor-ragnarok-karl-urban.jpg Skurge's Stuff.png SkurgeIntroducesDesAndTroy.jpg Skurge's Shake Weight.png Skurge using Hofund.png Skurge's Skurge.png Thor and Skurge.png Skurge & Thor (Observatory).png SCIDBFWHDIH.png Thor's Return to Asgard.png Loki-Odin.png Loki-Odin's Ultimatum.png LokiSurvivalRevealed-ThorRagnarok.jpg Volstagg-Bifrost Bridge.png Skurge & Fandral.png Volstagg (Thor Ragnarok).png Fandral's Death.png Fandral-Death.png Thor Ragnarok 109.jpg Thor Ragnarok 55.jpg Hela vs Asgard.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 17.png Thor Ragnarok 48.jpg HelaExecutioner-HogunsLastStand.jpg Skurge-SadFace-HogunsDeath.jpg Asgard Fresco.png Thor Chalice Fresco.png Laufey & Odin (Fresco).png Asgardian royal family.jpg Original Fresco.png Sleipnir Mural.png Berserkers Asgard History.png HelaOdin-RulingNineRealms-Painting.jpg HelaSkurge-AsgardsTrueHistory.jpg Thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-5985.jpg SkurgeExploringOdinsVault.jpg SkurgeWitnessesBerserkersRebirth.jpg Thor3-01773.jpg Thor3-01788.jpg Berserkers Hela Army.png SkurgeExplainingHisBackstory.jpg The Executioner 2.png Skurge & Hela (Bifrost Observatory).png Hela and Skurge.png Skurge (Deleted Scene).png|Deleted Scene Executioner Deleted Scene.jpg|Deleted Scene Executioner (Deleted Scene).png|Deleted Scene SkurgeDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene The Executioner.png Skurge-SadFace-PreExecution.jpg Fenris hela.png 113hla_lob_inl_08.jpg Thor Ragnarok 134.jpg HelaExecutionerFindingStronghold2.jpg SkurgeHela-FindingHideout.jpg SkurgeThreateningHeimdall.jpg Thor Ragnarok 127.jpg SkurgePreparesToEscape.jpg Executioner-vs-Berserkers1.jpg Executioner-vs-Berserkers2.jpg Thor Ragnarok 72.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 40.png Executioner-vs-Berserkers4.jpg Executioner Final Stand.png Executioner Final Stand 2.png Executioner Death.png Promotional ''To be added Concept Art To be added Behind the Scenes To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War Screenshots 004tho_ons_inl_10.jpg Infinity War 259.jpg MV5BN2FiNTE0NTgtNzdkMi00ODdlLWI5MTktNDllMzg0ZmI4OTYxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzk3NDUzNTc@. V1 .jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-13535.jpg This is Tree.png Thanos In Pain (Stormbreaker Plunged).png ThorStormbreakerThanos(partofVFXbreakdown).jpg Avengersdefeatedwakanda.png Promotional ''To be added Concept Art AIW_concept_art_6.jpg Thor_Concept_Art_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg Behind the Scenes To be added ''Avengers: Endgame Screenshots AvengersEndgameTrailer23.png|Trailer only Thor Hammer Endgame.jpg|Trailer only Rumlow & Avengers.png Rumlow Avengers.png Loki as Captain America.png Hulk, Thor & Loki.png Thor & Loki (2012).png Thor & Loki.png Stark Tower Elevator.png Hulk Elevator.png Hulk -StarkTowerElevator.png Prisoner Loki.png Stark Tower Lobby.png Post Battle of New York.png Thor meets Alexander Pierce.png Alexander Pierce meets Thor.png Thor & Tony Stark.png Thor Odinson & Tony Stark.png 2012 Thor.png Tony & Thor.png Dr. Thor.png Doc(thor).png Docthor.png Thor 2012.png Thor (2012).png Thor (Stark Tower).png Thor and Avengers confront Thanos.jpg Endgame 56.jpg Endgame 60.jpg Thor Endgame.png Thor (Stormbreaker & Mjolnir).png Stormbreaker & Mjolnir (Endgame).jpg Thor Battle Thanos.png Thor Odinson (2023).png Thor vs. Thanos.png 2023 Thor vs 2014 Thanos.png Thor vs. 2014 Thanos.png Thor fights Thanos.png Thanos vs. Thor.png Thanos & Thor.png Thanos punches Thor.png 2023 Thor & 2014 Thanos.png ThorOdinson-AvengersEndgame.png Thor-AvengersEndgame.png Stormbreaker Thor.png Stormbreaker Asgardian Armor.png Thor (2023).png Thor Stormbreaker AE.png .png CapAssemblingHisTeam-Endgame.png Cap-TheFinalAssembly.png Cap Hulk Thor Korg.png Korg (Avengers).png M'Baku (Avengers Endgame).png M'Baku (Avengers).png Hawkeye in Avengers charge.png M'Baku Avengers.png Defenders of Earth.png Endgame.png Cap & Thor.png Thor & Cap.png Chris Hemsworth Endgame Credit.png Promotional ''To be added Concept Art 59234790 597341577450311 8073994704900849664 n.jpg Behind the Scenes avengers-endgame-vfx-2.jpg ml2_shots_ebb_4660_7.1025_Copyright-copy.jpg ml2_shots_ebb_4660_157.1025_Copyright-copy.jpg D7BcvaGUEAEEcIG.jpg EMH.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season One [[The Well|Episode 1.08: ''The Well]] Berserker.png [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15 Yes Men]] Jm8.jpg Jm14.jpg Jm16.jpg Jm5.jpg Jm4.jpg Jm19.jpg Jm29.jpg Jm28.jpg Jm20.jpg Jm34.jpg May Sif.jpg Jm32.jpg Jm31.jpg Jm33.jpg Jm26.jpg Jm23.jpg Jm24.jpg Jm25.jpg SifBreaksIntoCaesarsPalace.jpg Sif-hands-May-her-sword.jpg Sif-Airborne.jpg Loreleicaught.png Yes Men 260.png Itwasanhonor.png Sif-Leaves-With-Lorelei.jpg Season Two [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] SifCoulsonMayVinTak-AoS.png Sif-Says-Goodbye-Coulson.png Sif Coulson.png Sifwho.jpg Promotional Jm11.jpg Jm15.jpg Jm27.jpg Jm22.jpg ArtofEvolution2.jpg Behind the Scenes May_and_Lady_Sif_bts_AoS_season_one.jpg Comics ''Thor, The Mighty Avenger Covers The-god-of-thunder-and-the-burger-king.jpg Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Covers MAY1106401.jpg Pages Sif and Thor.png Thor vs Kurse.png Loki CATA.PNG Loki and Thor.PNG The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Covers MTATAIcover.jpg Pages Dwarves.png Iron Man 3 Prelude Pages Iron-Man-3-Prelude-Comics-Avengers-vs-Chitauri.jpg Avengers Rhodes.jpg Thor Adaptation Covers Thor Adaptation.jpg Thor: The Dark World Prelude Covers Thor The Dark World Prelude cover.jpg Thor The Dark World Prelude cover2.PNG Pages TTDWP1.jpg Thor Odin Sleipnir.jpg Thor the dark world prelude.jpg Odins sends Thor.PNG TTDWP5.jpg Where is Loki.jpg Thor giving the Tesseract to Heimdall.PNG IejLWMX2M39DK.jpg Thor: Crown of Fools Covers Thor Crown of Fools.png The Avengers Adaptation Covers The Avengers Adaptation.jpg MVLAVENCA2014002-DC11-a4ecb.jpg Pages The Avengers Adaptation 3.jpg The Avengers Adaptation 4.jpg MVLAVENCA2014002-int3-1-42dac.jpg Avengers: Operation HYDRA Covers AVENOPH2015001 cov.jpg Pages Jane Thor.png AVENOPH2.jpg Avengers vs HYDRA.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Covers Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Pages Avengers Assemble.png Aether-Battle.png Scarlet Witch Wanda-Infinity War 4.jpg Sokovia Battle Prelude.png Avengers: Endgame Prelude Pages Official Statesman Comic.jpg Official Dark Magic Comic.jpg AEP2.jpg Books Thor: Heroes & Villains ThorHandV.jpg Thor: Movie Storybook ThorStoryBook.jpg Thor: Thor's Revenge ThorTR.jpg Thor (junior novelization) Thor JN.PNG Thor: The Dark World (junior novelization) Thor TDW JN.PNG Phase One: Thor Phase One Thor.jpg Phase One: Marvel's The Avengers Phase One Marvel's The Avengers.jpg The Avengers: Movie Storybook TAMS.jpg The Avengers: Battle Against Loki TABAL.jpg The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files The Avengers- The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files.jpg The Avengers: Reusable Sticker Book TARSB.jpg Phase Two: Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Phase Two Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron: Battle at Avengers Tower AOU Battle at Avengers Tower.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron: Friends and Foes AOU Friends and Foes.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron: Avengers Save the Day AOU Avengers Save the Day.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Thor The Official Guidebook To The Marvel Cinematic Universe Thor.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - The Avengers The Official Guidebook To The Marvel Cinematic Universe The Avengers.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Thor: The Dark World Marvel Guidebook TTDW.png Thor: Ragnarok: The Junior Novel Thor Ragnarok Audiobook.jpg Avengers: Infinity War: The Heroes' Journey AVIW HeroesJourney 9780316482912 POB CV.jpg Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase One Book Boxed Set Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Book Boxed Set.jpg Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reading Rumble Marvel Cinematic Universe Reading Rumble.jpg Marvel Cinematic Universe: Storybook Collection Marvel Cinematic Universe Storybook Collection.jpg Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Marvel Studios The First Ten Years.jpg Marvel Studios: Character Encyclopedia Pages MSCE Thor and Loki.jpg The Moviemaking Magic of Marvel Studios: Heroes + Villains Pages Theviegicofvelosroeslains.jpg Video Games ''To be added Merchandise ''Thor Thor 6 inch.jpeg Thor select.jpg Thor hot toyt.jpg Odin figure.jpg Loki figure.jpg King Loki.jpg Sif figure hasbro.jpg Heimdall figure.jpg Eaglemoss heimdall.png Volstagg fig.jpg Eaglemoss volstagg.png Fandral toy.jpg Eaglemoss fandral.png Hogun figure.jpg Eaglemoss hogun.png The Avengers Legends Thor 2.jpg Funko Avengers Thor.jpg Avengersmoviecoloringbo.jpg Lego Loki.png Widow lego.jpg Chitauri toy 4.jpg Figma cap.jpg Hasbro avengers.jpg Loki Legends 1.jpeg Funko_Pop_Loki_COMICCON_2012.jpg Loki spear.jpg Loki hot toys.jpg Lego Loki.png Widow lego.jpg Eaglemoss loki.png Thor: The Dark World Legends TDK.jpg Thor select 2.jpg Thor Hot Toy 4.jpg Thor Hot Toy 3.jpg Thor Hot Toys 2.jpg Thor Hot Toys 1.jpg Thor figure hasbro.jpg Thor dark world funko.jpg Eaglemoss thor.png Loki-Movie 2-POP.jpg Frost dagger loki.jpg Loki hot toys dark.jpg Loki_wobbler.jpg Sif Legends.jpg Eaglemoss Sif.png Heimdall funko.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron Marvel Legends Thor 2.jpg WN3FWNh.jpg Jsv8Hwq.png CJ7ZbZK.jpg VzGN9h9.jpg 0sjC6WD.png SG0EiP1.jpg Xqqaybuujg0g1sgeoiui.png Mzlrshftmnkbrjz71nzd.png XgQB4EY.jpg BlwdEIv.jpg DoGDDbi.jpg 3ruQbqA.png DQlvxf8.png Iy8IUI0.jpg 2B0RMWd.jpg BNIyQSf.jpg QE2RC5X.jpg HSB0423Alg.jpg Marvel Avengers Age of Ultron-Avengers vs Ultron action figure 9 pack.jpg M3mmRIw.jpg A2eMArr.jpg WwNW9dH.png XcPLDTe.jpg SziO9xf.png RSjtTf5.jpg ROO6Yld.jpg NNJzci4.png Iw8u1Ce.png Cm7Ucq4.jpg VelAbav.jpg B9DKUNZ.jpg GMQqSj5.jpg Age of Utron Bucket.png Age of Ultron Theater Cups.png Age of Ultron Popcorn Box.png Age of Ultron Keychains 01.png Age of Ultron Cup.png Age of Ultron Container.png Age of Ultron Cup Head Figures.png The Avengers Age of Ultron 4 Figuer pack Thor Black Widow Bruce Banner and Hawkeye.jpg QhjeBqo.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-001.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-002.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-003.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-004.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-005.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-006.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-011.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-012.jpg Hot-Toys-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Series-1-Cosbaby-016.jpg Hot-toys---avengers-age-of-ultron-more-cosbaby-to-come-1-126796.jpg Hot-toys---avengers-age-of-ultron-more-cosbaby-to-come-2-126794.jpg 1L2I8EH.jpg thor-ultron-1.jpg thor-ultron-2.jpg thor-ultron-3.jpg Z18IIA6.png AOU artist mix.jpg AOU artist mix 2.jpg Thor artist mix 1.jpg Thor artist mix 2.jpg Thor artist mix 3.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 1.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 2.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 3.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 4.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 5.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 6.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 7.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 8.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 9.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 10.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 11.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 12.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 13.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 14.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 15.jpg Thor AOU Hot Toys 16.jpg Thor: Ragnarok 647DBDD4-96E7-4C5E-9973-1F5D1593DFAB.jpeg TR Funko Bobble.jpg Eaglemoss skurge.png Avengers: Infinity War Marvel Legends Thor.jpg DRrOnO2WkAEYZoD-e1514079816410.jpg 39334310375 0bba03c904 b.jpg Thor IW figure 1.jpeg Thor IW figure 2.jpeg Infinity War Marvel Legends 1.jpg Infinity War Funko 1.jpg Infinity War Funko 4.jpg IW Funko.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 1.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 2.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 3.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 4.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 5.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 6.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 7.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 8.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 9.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 10.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 11.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 12.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 13.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 14.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 15.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 16.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 17.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 18.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 19.jpg Thor IW Hot Toys 20.jpg Infinity War shirt 6.jpg DST Thor 4.jpg DST Thor 2.jpeg Avengers: Endgame'' Thor statue.jpg Avengers Endgame T-shirt 5.jpg Avengers Endgame T-shirt 6.jpg Endgame figurines.jpeg Fat Thor Funko.png Fat Thor Hot Toys 1.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 2.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 3.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 4.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 5.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 6.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 7.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 8.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 9.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 10.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 11.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 12.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 13.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 14.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 15.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 16.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 17.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 18.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 19.jpg Fat Thor Hot Toys 20.jpg Category:Item Galleries